


The Roy Harper Saga - Part I

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [72]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Koriand'r (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mirage (mentioned), Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Protective Slade Wilson, Roy Harper (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Roy Harper makes jokes about the incident between Dick and Mirage. A mistake, he'll soon learn, when Dick is married to the likes of Deathstroke The Terminator.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 21
Kudos: 261





	The Roy Harper Saga - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (sorry I can't remember who) asked for Slade to interact with Dick's old team or for Dick's old team to find out he's married to Slade (one of those, I forget. I wrote it down but lost it) and I know this isn't what you asked for but eh, I thought of it last night so here's part one

“You’re quiet today. Did something happen?”

Dick shrugged, picking at his food and not really answering. “No, it’s fine. Just spent some time with friends is all.”

“So I repeat,” Slade said calmly. “You’re quiet. Did something happen?”

Dick sighed. “No,” he replied. “Just Roy being Roy.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing, he was just making a joke,” Dick replied, avoiding Slade’s gaze in the way he did when he was lying. “He was just being funny and I’m taking it too seriously and being too sensitive, like I always am.”

“What did he say?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Slade stressed.

“It’s not important, it was just stupid stuff about Mirage, let it go,” Dick finally consented as he pushed himself away from the table, adding under his breath, “I’m going to shower.” as he headed down the hall to the bedroom, leaving Slade to his silent fury.

He was going to  _ kill _ Roy Harper, if it was the last thing he did.

………………………………….

Dick’s mood didn’t improve over the next couple of days which led Slade to believe that whatever joke Harper had made was less of a joke and more of an insult.

The two of them were taking a walk around the neighborhood a few weeks after the incident when Dick quietly said,

“It wasn’t funny.”

Slade raised an eyebrow, looking down at him and noting the slightly tight grip the acrobat had on his hand.

“What wasn’t?” he asked gently, careful to not push too far in case Dick hadn’t meant to speak aloud which was often the case, surprisingly.

“Roy’s joke. About Mirage.”

Ah yes.  _ That _ . “He was making a joke about a moment where you were taken advantage of,” Slade soothed gently. “They’re never funny.”

“Yeah but it was one of those...those…” Dick squeezed Slade’s hands tightly as he stammered. “One of those ‘hey, remember when you cheated on your girlfriend and had sex with another woman then tried to make us feel bad for you by telling us it was rape’?”

By the white knuckle grip Dick had on Slade’s hand, the mercenary had a feeling that he’d just heard the entire joke.

“No,” he agreed, stroking his thumb over Dick’s fingers until the acrobat’s grip relaxed. “That’s not funny. It’s cruel, even if you hadn’t been assaulted.”

“He’s dating Kory now,” Dick mumbled. “And I think that makes it so much worse. Because she always says we’ve moved past it, you know, she’s forgiven me.” Slade was going to fucking kill her too, he decided. “But Roy keeps making jokes. Keeps saying I need to feel guilty for cheating on her.”

Jesus Christ did Slade wish resurrection was real because he would give anything to bring Mirage back to life, just to kill her again.

He made a mental note to ask Jason Todd about the Lazarus Pit’s current whereabouts.

“They’re not your friends then,” Slade told him. “Not really.”

“But he’s not always like this, he can be a good friend sometimes,” Dick insisted. “Just...well, I mean…” he sighed. “Can we head home now?”

“Of course.”

……………………………..

Dick didn’t talk about Roy or Kory again and even though Slade was smart enough to not breach the topic, that didn’t stop him from doing a little research of his own. Finding his schedule and routine and address was  _ painfully _ easy and Slade couldn’t help but scoff at the boy’s immaturity and lack of security. Truly, it was child’s play to find him and his little girlfriend. 

Roy Harper and Princess Koriand’r were about to receive a little visit from Deathstroke The Terminator. Whether or not they survived the encounter was entirely up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know ya thoughts


End file.
